


Sun Boy

by bee_boyzz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, High School, M/M, Running Away, Slow Burn, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_boyzz/pseuds/bee_boyzz
Summary: Parker doesn’t know what to do when he sees his crush, or his unhealthy infatuation, show up at his door late at night, covered in someone else’s blood
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

He’s like the sun. He’s bright and warm and keeps me alive. He’s my personal star, he’s just 93 million miles away.

My name is Parker James, I’m in my junior year of high school, I play video games and skateboard, I like pokémon and anime, and I’m in love with a senior. Now that might not seem weird but I’m young for my grade, i should be a sophomore but I skipped fifth grade. Plus it’s not like he’ll ever notice i actually exist, or so i thought, maybe even hoped. I just ran face first into him in the hall on my way to lunch.  
“i’m so sorry i was lost in thought and didn’t see you” i apologize, trying to not let my voice crack  
“You’re okay! I’m Alec, this is a fun way to meet huh” he giggles out at me. He giggled, wow he’s so pretty- not the right thoughts to have right now.  
“I’m Parker, again i’m so sorry-“  
“Don’t be!” he cuts me off. Just then the bell rings indicating we should be in the cafeteria by now, it’s only then i realize no one else is in the hallway. I apologize one last time and walk off towards where me and my friends sit and eat every day. I know, surprise i have friends, i don’t know how either. Xander, Leon, and Yanna, they’re my best friends.  
“Yooo park!! glad you could finally join us! what held you up?” Yanna asks, she likes to know everything that’s happening all the time. It can get annoying but for the most part it just gives us stuff to talk about.  
“I ran into Alec, face first just, boom right into him, he knows i exist.”  
“Wow! now that’s a step in the right direction” Xander said around a mouth full of what i assume to be chicken, i don’t want to investigate further into what he’s eating.  
“It’s not! i made him drop his books! i feel horrible, i said like ten words to him and half were just ‘sorry’” i complain while putting my head down onto the table.  
“At least you spoke to him and did just stare the whole time creepily” Leon provided a little bit of input. Leon doesn’t talk much, but when she does it’s surprisingly true and helpful. She’s like the wise old owl from myths that tells young travelers riddles that help them on a journey of self discovery. I wish i had that owl whenever i need her.

I hear a knock on my door, who the hell is it this late? i wonder to myself, i walk downstairs to open the door and see none other than Alec, what’s he doing here, more importantly why is he covered in blood.  
“This might seem odd but-“  
“no i have plenty of people show up at my front door drenched in blood, not odd at all.” I cut him off i cant tell if i’m in shock or if something deep in me knows it’s not his blood.


	2. A Dumb Decision Over a Cute Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and parker sit and talk for awhile as Parker decides what he’s going to do

Wow. What a way to start my week. monday night the man i’m unhealthily in love with shows up at my door covered in blood that’s not his. He’s now sitting on my couch, i made him shower but he’s too big for any of my clothes and i don’t think there’s a point in washing them, they’re stained anyways.  
“i’m guessing you know it’s not my blood” he asks, cautiously  
“what noo really?” i reply sarcastically, still trying to convince myself it’s a dream or some dumb prank. It’s not working, i haven’t convinced myself, it’s not his blood, and it’s not a dream.   
“I promise you i didn’t kill anyone,” he pauses to think for a moment, “anyone important”   
“who.” i say shortly, the joking tone in my voice has left now.  
“my parents”  
“TWO? TWO PEOPLE? FIRST YOU SAY NOT ANYONE, NOW YOUVE MURDERED TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE?” i’m getting angry, i feel like i have a right to be, he’s dragged me into this and i just wanted to study for my history exam, now i’m possibly an accomplice to murder.  
“Don’t shout! you’ll wake you’re family!”  
“right of course don’t want them to be accomplices to murder too. why’d you kill them? fit of rage? took your xbox or something.” i’m starting to question why even tho he’s wearing clothes stained red and brown from blood, i still find him attractive, i think i need a therapist.  
“they were shitty parents. barely parents at all, my dad is, was, a drunk and my mom just sat and cheered him on while he beat me and my sister.” lovely. a sister, which i assume he’s just left at home, wait to come downstairs for school tomorrow and find the bodies of her parents   
“where’s your sister? you haven’t just left her home i hope.”   
“no, she’s at a friends, she was supposed to be there all week. Listen Parker, i just murdered two people and now technically you’ve tampered with evidence. we need to leave”  
“leave? where are we going to go? i don’t have safes of money laying around just waiting for the day some guy shows up in my doorstep dripping blood.” i pause to take a breath and hear a door creak upstairs  
“oh no,” i breathe out, “out! out! hide in the bushes or something! my moms coming downstairs!” i shoo him towards the door  
“wait no please don’t make me leave i can’t go, please Parker.” while i continue pushing him towards the door i mentally slap myself at what life changing decisions i’m about to make   
“hide for now i’ll deal with her, let me pack a few things” i can’t believe i’ve just said that. this all started with me bumping into him at school, wait, how did he get my address? That’s a question for later, my moms coming downstairs and i have to make and excuse for why i’m up so late  
“Park? what are you doing up so late?” her soft voices floats to my ears from the foot of the stairs where she’s standing  
“Nothing mom, got a little hungry while studying that’s all.” I hope i sound calm, i hop my voice isn’t shaking, are my hands always this sweaty?  
“okay well please be quiet, i have work early tomorrow”  
“yes ma’am, goodnight! I love you!” i don’t want to think that this may be the last time i tell her i love her, because in a few minutes i’m gonna be driving my car with a murderer in the passenger seat and we’re going to be getting as far away as we can.


End file.
